The Truth
by Myoto Han
Summary: You'll have to read it if you want to find out what it is about. lol!
1. Chapter 1: The flu

Chapter One: The Flu

Sunlight began to stream through the windows and settle on Tohru's bed. Nestled under the covers was Tohru which is surprising because she is usually up so early.

From downstairs came the loud crash of pots and pans. This loud noise abruptly awoke Tohru. Slinging the covers off of her she sauntered over to the door and slid it open. Once it was open she began to make her way down stairs.

Meanwhile

Kyo slung open the cabinet door. 'Now where did that rice maker go?' he thought sulkily to himself. Tohru still wasn't up yet; usually she already had breakfast ready by now. "Great I have to cook because that damn Yuki burns ever single thing!" Kyo quickly looked around he hadn't meant to say that out loud. And right behind him was Yuki standing silhouetted in the doorway.

"What do you want?' mumbled Kyo. "I came to see if you had breakfast ready Cat. But I see your as stupid as ever and can't find the rice maker." Yuki knew just how to set Kyo off.

"I don't see you helping you damn rat!" Kyo launched his fist at Yuki's head, but Yuki easily dodged it. Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm, twisted it around and used it to throw Kyo against the shelves causing pots to scatter across the floor.

'Why can I never even touch him!' fumed Kyo. Quickly Kyo got back up. He ran towards Yuki, but before he could even aim his fist the Kitchen door slid open. There stood Tohru, her face was pale and by the look of her eyes you could tell she wasn't fully awake. She didn't make any move towards Kyo and Yuki; instead she just stood there half slouched over.

Yuki rushed over to her. "I'm sorry I slept in Yuki-kun." mumbled Tohru. "If I don't fix breakfast Kyo-kun and you will be hungry and it will be my fault…I'm sorry." Yuki lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "Honda-san?" asked Yuki in a sympathetic tone, "Are you feeling OK you don't look so good," he felt her forehead "and you're burning up. Go lie down." "But-"Yuki cut her off. "Don't worry about breakfast Kyo will take care of it."

Tohru didn't try to argue any more she just turned around and trudges back to her room. Once she was out of sight Yuki turned around to yell at Kyo to start cooking but the cat had rice already cooking and now he was working on some eggs.

Yuki stood there for awhile silently watching Kyo cook. Kyo got a tray out from one of the shelves and set a bowl, cup, and a plate on the tray, with some chopsticks on the side. He filled the glass up with tea laid an egg on the plat and put a scoop of rice into the bowl.

Carefully he picked up the tray and headed towards Tohru's room. When Kyo was gone Yuki went over to the food and began to dish himself some.

with Kyo

Kyo went up the stairs careful not to drop anything. Once up the stairs and at Tohru's door he slid it open and stepped inside. Kyo walked over to her bed to see if she was awake. 'If she is awake then I will give this to her, but if she isn't I'll set it next to the bed.' he silently told himself.

As Kyo gazed down upon her, he realized that she was asleep. Tohru looked so beautiful laying there so peaceful. He wanted to reach out and gently rub her cheek. But she looked so peaceful he refused to disturb her. Right when he almost set down the tray Tohru opened her eyes sleepily. "Kyo…is that…you?" Tohru asked so softly Kyo had to strain to hear her.

"Ya. I brought up some breakfast for you to eat later." He began to walk away when Tohru murmured, "Thank you Kyo-kun." "Your welcome…my Tohru." whispered Kyo.

when Tohru woke up

Slowly Tohru sat up in bed. She looked down; beside the bed was her breakfast. Tohru reached for it, picked it up and set it on her lap. Tohru grabbed the chopsticks and ate the food gratefully. The rice and eggs were cold but she was hungry enough not to care. It wasn't long before all the food was gone. Feeling much more refreshed Tohru sat the tray back down where she had gotten it on the floor.

Tohru stood up, immediately she began to feel very dizzy. She started to sway back and forth. Tohru threw her arms out trying to grab on to something, anything to keep her stable. Her arms were greeted with air but nothing solid. Suddenly Tohru collapsed with a loud thunk on the floor.

downstairs

Kyo had been washing the dishes from breakfast and Yuki was out at a student council meeting when Kyo heard the thunk from upstairs. Kyo sprinted up the stairs to Tohru's room as fast as he could. When he got there he found Tohru laying curled up on the floor. Kyo grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her back up onto the bed.

"Stupid! What were you thinking getting out of bed when you're this sick?" Kyo yelled. Tohru slowly looked up at Kyo. "I'm sorry Kyo but, I was going to go clean." Immediately Kyo's expression softened. "You know what, if you're so worried about that then I'll go ahead and do the cleaning for you." "No! No! No! You don't have to do that at all Kyo-kun! That is too much to ask for I couldn't possibly let you go to all that trouble just because of me!" while saying this Tohru shuck her head back and forth furiously. "Stop. It's not that big of a deal you know." Kyo muttered. "Just go back to sleep or at least lay down and relax." "OK. But if you need any help just ask." Tohru flashed Kyo a huge smile as she layed back in her bed. Kyo returned the smile, "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of you getting some rest?" On that last note Kyo left out the door to go clean the house.

later

Yuki walked in the front door and took off his shoes. He could hear someone in the kitchen. 'Probably Tohru even though she should be in bed. That stupid cat is even stupider that I thought he was letting Tohru get up when she should be resting!' Yuki thought angrily. Yuki walked over to the kitchen doorway but to his surprise it wasn't Tohru who was in there it was Kyo and he was cooking lunch from the looks of it. "Where is Tohru cat?" Yuki questioned Kyo. "She is upstairs in her room resting."Kyo muttered. He wasn't in the mood to get in a fight with Yuki which was a surprise. Yuki left it at that and went upstairs.

Yuki walked over to Tohru's door and opened it slightly to check on her. She look so peaceful laying there. Like she didn't have a care in the world. Just as he was about to shut the door Tohru's face changed to a grim expression and worry lines creased her forehead. She began to mutter, "No! No! Please No!" She was shaking violently. Yuki rushed over to her bedside.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Chapter 2: The dream**

_Tohru was surrounded in a thick fog. She couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there. "Hello. Is anyone there?" nothing or no one answer Tohru's question. She walked on for what seemed like hours until she saw a dark figure come out of the fog. It was Yuki-kun. "Hello Tohru it is a beautiful day isn't it?" She could see Yuki-kun's lips moving but it wasn't his voice. It was Kyo-kun's! Yuki suddenly transformed into Kyo. "Kyo-kun what is going on?" Tohru was very confused how could all of this be happening? "Tohru where is he? Don't let him find you!" Whispered Kyo in a rush. "Where is who Kyo-kun? You're confusing me." _

"_Ah…the little monster tried to save you. How sweet." Akito's voice rang out through the fog. Akito stepped out of the fog accompanied by Hatori. "You should have listened to your little monster while you had the chance Tohru." As Akito said this Tohru quickly glanced at Kyo but he was gone. "Where is Kyo-kun? What is going on?" Yuki stepped out of the fog again but this time when he spoke it was actually his voice. "Don't worry Tohru it is a simple mind wipe. It won't hurt you, you'll just simply forget about the Somha family." "Yuki-kun why are you saying this? Don't let them do this to me!" Shouted Tohru. She felt as if her heart was ripping in two. 'How could Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun just leave her here? Didn't they care about her?' _

_Slowly Yuki began to back away back into the fog. He was leaving her, he was actually leaving her here with Akito. Akito slowly started walking towards Tohru. When he was a foot away from her, he beckoned Hatori to come to his side. Hatori obeyed, once he was there Hatori began to reach for Tohru. Slowly he placed his hand over her eyes, but before her eyes were all the way covered Tohru saw him mouth, "I'm sorry." Then everything went black. A tear slid down her check. 'I don't want to forget about the Sohmas. I don't want to forget all the time I have spent with Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun! How could I forget? For once I felt like I belonged in a family! I don't want to go back to living with my cousins and aunt! I won't let this happen!'_

_Tohru pushed her hands forward with all her might, shoving Hatori away. She shouted, "No! I won't let you do this to me!" Tohru began running in the opposite direction from Hatori and Akito. She had to get away as faraway as she could!_

When Tohru woke up

When Tohru woke up she found Yuki standing over her with his hand on her shoulder. "Honda-san are you alright?" It took Tohru awhile to comprehend the question she was being asked. "O…um…yes I'm alright." Tohru looked up and forced out a small grin. 'I mustn't bother Yuki-kun with my problems.' Tohru decided mentally. "OK. If you need me I'll be downstairs, just give me a call." "Thank you Yuki-kun!" With one last glance at Tohru, Yuki walked out the door.

Tohru laid in bed thinking about her dream, 'Could this dream be a warning? No don't be foolish, it couldn't possibly… It was just a dream. Dreams never come true.' Tohru was tired but she didn't want to risk going back to sleep and having that dream again, but she honestly did feel better than before. Tohru lightly stepped onto the floor, making sure this time not to make any jerky movements which would cause her to become dizzy again. She walked out of her room and downstairs.

Downstairs she saw Yuki half way out the door, but at the sound of her foot steps he turned around. "Oh Honda-san you decided to come down? So I take it you are feeling better?" "I yes am! I mean…Yes I decided to come down and I am feeling better! I'm sorry I just got the words jumbled around, but-" "It's fine Honda-san I do it sometimes myself." Yuki chuckled. Tohru blushed, "Where are you going Yuki-kun? Oh I'm going to my secret base. I'll be back by dinner, and if you want some lunch that cat has some ready in the kitchen." "Thank you!" Tohru gave a little bow as Yuki stepped out the door.

A/N: Will you guys leave comments to tell how it is going and what I could do to fix some mistakes? Thanks!


End file.
